


To us

by KokoLockhart



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Parents, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoLockhart/pseuds/KokoLockhart
Summary: "People have tried, you know, the typical sliding their numbers across the counter whenever they leave a tip but I didn't give it any thought. As they say, you can never get over-""Your first love?" Sonic finished off for her with a charming smile.♡Sequel to Back to You!
Relationships: Amy Rose & Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	To us

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, I'm so sorry this took so long! I'll admit, I didn't actually start drafting it out until mid-August because procrastination and being way too distracted in other fandoms! I also just wanted to point out, there's a small mention of an OC character that will only make sense if you read my Sonamy collection on FF.net! 
> 
> Back to You: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189464 (takes place before this!)
> 
> Please enjoy! ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／

"How many fingers am I holding up, Dash?" Sonic asked, raising his hand.

Dash smiled. "Four!"

"If I held up another four fingers," Sonic lifted up his other hand, "How many would that be all together?"

Dash held out his own set of fingers and counted. "That would beeee... eight!" He grinned, "So double four is eight!"

"And what if I took away four," he then only held up the other four remaining fingers in his hand, "Now how many would that be?"

"Four again! So half of eight is four!" Dash beamed, "And then half of that would be two and then half of two would be one!"

"All right!" Sonic cheered and ruffled his son's hair, giving him a high five, "If you keep this up, you'll be a little mathematician in no time!"

From the couch, Amy flickered her gaze up from her laptop screen as she watched the two of them with a smile.

It'd been a little under three months since she and Sonic got back together. She managed to sell the small house she was living in with Dash and moved into Sonic's penthouse. While Amy would have taken her time with the process, Dash was already so eager to move in with his dad. So of course, Sonic offered to help her out and sped the process and within a week, she was already filling in the truck with her and Dash's belongings.

She was a little hesitant at first, thinking that she was going about it too quickly. It had one of the been the reasons why her relationship with Sonic dwindled in the past, especially when they had Dash so early in their lives.

She decided one night to talk about it with Sonic, determined not to keep it from him after he noticed something was wrong. He understood her worries immediately, even admitting himself that he was scared something might happen between them again. However he reassured her right after, giving her one of his handsome grins before saying that they were in this together.

Amy was spoiled rotten with his optimism. She decided it was only fair respond back to it with her own confidence, promising him that she will do the same and the night ended with sweet smiles and kisses.

Right now, there was always a sense of peace that never threatened to break. Sure, she had a few minor disagreements with Sonic, but what couple didn't? They were still in quite the mist of getting used to each other again, because it had been _five years_ after all. However, Amy never felt uncomfortable in the slightest and Sonic sure didn't either. In a way, it was them starting over again with more mature feelings and Dash's blessing on board. It wasn't going to get more perfect than that.

"Okay, buddy. It's time to get ready for bed!" Sonic said as he nodded his head over to her, "You wanna say good night to your mom?"

Dash got up to his feet and ran to her just as she was putting her laptop away. "Good night, mom!"

Amy laughed, hugging him before swarming him with kisses all over his face. "Good night, baby. You sleep well, okay?" She tickled him suddenly, "And don't forget to pee before you go to bed."

A series of giggles went past Dash's lips as he nodded. "Okie dokie!"

Her eyes slid over to lock onto Sonic's and they shared a smile before he carried Dash into his arms. Once they disappeared upstairs, Amy stretched out her arms and started to tidy her things away. She went into the kitchen and started wiping down the counter, putting away Dash's dinner plates into the sink before washing them.

Having one last look at the living room, she switched off the lights and made her way upstairs just in time to see Sonic leaving Dash's bedroom door slightly ajar. He smiled when he noticed her. "Hey, getting ready for bed?"

"Yeah," Amy said and yawned, "Gonna go take a shower first. Wanna join me?"

With a smirk, he suddenly lifted her off her feet, carrying her over his shoulder. "Now why would I miss that opportunity?"

Amy snorted out a laugh and rolled her eyes, hitting his back lightly. "You're so annoying."

After they showered and brushed their teeth together, Amy tucked herself into bed and waited for Sonic to finish his phone call. She stared idly at his back as he sat at his desk, his phone in one hand and the other hovering around the mouse of his laptop. Usually, Amy would fall asleep whilst watching him but this time she tried her best to stay awake.

Sonic's phone call didn't take too long thankfully and he tidied up his work place before getting into bed with her. He put his arm around her waist. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied quietly, not realising she was in deep thought.

"Are you sure?" Sonic asked and Amy began registering the slight concern in his voice and focused her gaze on him, "You looked like you weren't there for a second."

Amy laughed and shook her head, pecking his lips. "I'm just thinking."

"Oh..." He trailed off but the worry didn't deter from the blue hedgehog's eyes, "About what?"

"About how happy I am right now," she answered with a smile, "It's been a while since I've felt like this without the constant overthinking and... insecurities."

Sonic stared at her, slowly running his hand down her leg. "Ames, I'm sorr-"

"Shh, shh," Amy cut him off and placed her finger against his lips, "I know you are. Don't worry about me. I'm still trying to adjust that this is real and not a dream, you know?"

She saw him locking their gazes together, searching for any sign of doubt and the pink hedgehog inwardly had to roll her eyes. _He was such a worry wart._

Finally, a smile branded against Sonic's lips as he leaned their foreheads together. "Yeah," he breathed steadily, "Same here."

Amy giggled when he began scattering kisses all over her face, murmuring a 'I love you' into her ear. It still felt so unreal that they said that to each other now. The warmth in her chest grew and grew, the shrill of excitement never fading away. She felt like a teenager again and while a lot of things from the past were bittersweet, she could never get over the feeling of falling in love again.

There was _one_ thing she was itching to know though...

The question came so quickly out of her mouth that didn't have any time to actually process it. "So, did anyone try to set you up on a date after we broke up?"

Sonic groaned underneath her before pulling away. "Way to ruin the moment, Ames."

She bit the corner of her lip, bemused. "I just want to know! Five years is a long time, y'know..."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed and bumped their noses together, "I already said before that nobody compared to you..."

Amy smiled, a tint of red appearing on her cheeks as she urged him to go on. "So..."

"So..." Sonic paused, and Amy could see the lump forming on his throat, his hesitancy showcasing in his eyes. He looked uncomfortable. She pressed her lips and was about to drop the subject but he continued again, "Okay, first of all. These were just set ups from Knuckles. They were just one dinner date to see if myself and the girl I was with were interested in each other."

She nodded. "Okay."

He eyed her for a reaction. "Obviously none of them worked out. Honestly, I felt bad because a lot of them were really hoping it would go beyond that, but it didn't. I remember panicking in one of them because-"

The blue hedgehog stopped abruptly, his gaze looking past her for a moment.

Amy felt anxious but swallowed it down as she left a reassuring kiss on his lips, her fingers combing his quills. "Because?"

"She just looked so much like you," he admitted and she gaped at him, "Like a full-on lookalike. I didn't dwell on it too much cause I bolted out of there and cursed the hell out of Knuckles, 'cause I thought he was playing some sick joke," Sonic ran a hand down his face, his creases showing on his forehead, "But he showed me a picture of her and she looked totally different from what I saw, so I guess she put on a pink wig and tried her best to look exactly like you. Guess you could say I was traumatised and didn't wanna do this blind date thing again."

Amy stayed quiet, reeling the new piece of information in her head. She looked at Sonic and he only looked back at her. "Oh," she squeaked out pathetically and withered her legs underneath the covers, "I-"

"You don't need to say anything," Sonic chuckled out, "It was weird anyway. I'm just glad I got out of there when I could."

"...You just _left_ her there?"

"Ames, her intentions were dead clear. I wasn't sticking around for that. Plus, I tipped off the waiter before I left!"

"So that was why I saw you on that magazine..." Amy trailed off before clearing her throat, her voice going deep, _"Sonic the Hedgehog ditched date because she looked like his ex."_

Sonic cringed, his shoulders hunching. "I was hoping you wouldn't see it since I knew you didn't pay attention to that stuff."

"Social media exists, Sonic," she clarified raising an eye, "But it didn't bother me at all."

He only sent her a long, skeptical look.

Amy rolled her eyes and then groaned. "Okay, maybe a _little!_ But can you blame me? I can't believe how many people would go as far as that just to get into a room with you."

Sonic sent her a cheeky grin. _So smug._ "So you cared about me then too?"

"Oh, be quiet!" She hit his shoulder lightly, "This isn't the time for you to be cocky!"

Laughing, Sonic pulled her closer and left a kiss on her own shoulder. "Right, sorry. You're just really cute when you're mad."

"Flattery won't work this time, hedgehog," Amy said, poking his nose but laughed anyway. She then hummed. "...Is that all? And be honest!"

Sonic kept his grin on his face, but it was obviously crooked. "I held this one off for last so I could leave myself a prayer."

Amy suddenly sent him a pointed look. "What?"

He scooted away from her a little, a troubled laugh going past his lips as he scratched the back of his head. "This was literally two years after we broke-"

"Sonic!"

"Mariko!" Sonic blurted out quickly, "I had a few dates with Mariko!"

Amy stiffened at hearing her name, her chest beating rapidly as she lifted her head up from the pillow. "...You _what?_ "

Panicking, Sonic also sat up as well. "It's not what it sounds like! Listen," he lay his hands onto her shoulders, "It was mostly just business meetings-"

"Sonic, that woman tormented me the _entire_ time we were together," she said, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake Dash, "How... How could you even _think_ to be with her after how she treated me?"

"It's not what you're thinking," Sonic clarified gently, "It was mostly business because she wanted to invest into some of our stock for a potential merger deal with our company."

Amy relaxed, swallowing down the lump against her throat. "But you said _mostly_ business, so you _did_ have actual dates with her."

"Yeah, I did say that," he pulled his hands away from her shoulders to run them down his quills, "But it wasn't like that. I wanted to soften her up because the deal was going to cost a lot, like _a lot_. It sounds bad, but Tails said to use it as a tactic to get her into signing the paper. It was going well but then she asked for a lot more than what I bargained for."

There was a gut feeling in Amy's stomach that most likely confirmed what was asked. Still, she found her voice as she let out a stammered, "...W-What?"

"I think it's pretty obvious, Ames."

"...And did you?"

"No!" He widened his eyes at her, the hurt in his gaze showing. Though after remembering that Dash was sleeping, he lowered his voice and said, "Nothing, _Nothing_ happened, Ames. I had no attraction towards her and even made it clear I wasn't interested. She didn't end up signing anything so the merger was off for a bit until her brother took over her company."

"Oh."

She didn't get why she was so worked up all of a sudden. It happened years ago and yet, the image of Sonic and Mariko being together struck a nerve. Amy _had_ and dealt with troublesome people in her life, but she _never_ despised anyone more than that woman.

"So yeah," Sonic continued on, but paused when he took in her reaction, "Ames?"

Amy flinched out of her thoughts and blinked over at him. "Y-Yeah?"

The blue hedgehog locked their gazes for a second and sighed, using his thumb to wipe off the lone tear that slid down her cheek. "I haven't seen her since then and don't plan to. So don't worry about her, okay?"

"I'm not worrying," she insisted, though she was already wiping off some more tears filling her eyes, a few sniffles coming out afterwards.

"If it makes you feel any better," he smiled and let out a small unsure chuckle, "Dash hid behind my legs when he saw her and never spoke a word. I think he sensed that she was a wicked witch to his mommy."

Amy couldn't help it and laughed through her dry tears as she shoved him lightly. "That does actually make me feel better."

With relief, Sonic smiled at her, the both of them laying their heads down onto the pillows again. "Dummy, I would've never been with her if you were on my mind the entire time. Honestly, it felt like I would be cheating on you even if we were already separated."

"Yeah... I felt the same way."

He blinked at her in surprise. "So you never...?"

"Nope," Amy answered and fiddled with his shirt, "I never had the time to think about it. I was so busy with the café and Dash that dating again was the last thing on my mind," her eyes tingled with bemusement, "People have tried, you know, the typical sliding their numbers across the counter whenever they leave a tip but I didn't give it any thought. As they say, you can never get over-"

"Your first love?" Sonic finished off for her with a charming smile.

It melted her heart so much that she was already washed with tears again, laughing and nodding. "Yup."

"Knew you couldn't get over my good looks," he pretended to sigh exasperatingly, "I'm just _that_ irresistible, aren't I?"

"Now _you're_ ruining the moment," Amy playfully rolled her eyes and kicked his leg underneath the covers.

However, Sonic just laughed against her hair and pressed his lips against her temple as a moment of silence went past them. Just when she was about to doze off, Sonic's voice stopped her. "What are you doing on Friday night?"

"Friday?" She let out a yawn and went through her schedule in her head, "I'm closing up the café at five before taking Dash to Shadow and Tikal's house so he can have a sleepover with Ark this weekend. Why?"

He hummed. "You wanna have a dinner date here?"

Amy blinked, not sure that she heard correctly and pulled away from his chest. "What?"

"A dinner date," Sonic repeated, the edge of his mouth curling, "Last one was a few months before we had Dash. And yeah, I _do_ mean in the penthouse. I know you don't like the unwanted attention when we're out in public most of the time. Plus, I can show you my amazing culinary skills!"

"You're gonna cook?"

"Yup! Tails and Knuckles taught me how to make a buncha dishes."

"I'm so glad you have two amazing best friends that were patient enough to help you out in the kitchen," Amy laughed quietly, "It would've been a complete _nightmare_ for me."

"Ha-Ha," Sonic let out dryly but teased her with a few gentle tickles around her waist, "So, you up for it?"

"Sure," She yawned again and closed her eyes, "Hopefully I can find something to wear..."

"You'll look beautiful in anything, Ames."

"Mm, thanks..." Amy murmured, feeling his lips on her forehead before she finally dozed off.

...

"Take care," Amy smiled, saying goodbye to one of her employees before getting up from her desk chair, "Oh gosh, what a day. We didn't even do a full schedule and I'm exhausted."

Tikal laughed as she closed the lid of her laptop. "Well, business is booming. Our brownies are a wonder!"

"They are," the pink hedgehog agreed with a grin and looked over to where to where her son was on one of the smaller tables, "Dash? Have you finished your homework?"

"Almost, mom!" Dash said, sticking his tongue out against his lip as he was writing something down.

"He's been excited since morning to stay over at yours," Amy said with a laugh as she started to pack her bags, "He even jumped on our bed to wake the both of us up."

"That's adorable," Tikal gushed and started to put on her coat, "Ark's been excited too. Though, Crystal isn't too happy about more boys in the house so I was thinking to do a movie night with all of them. I asked Shadow to go with the two to get some snacks before coming here to pick us up."

"Awh. Yeah, Dash loves watching movies with his dad so that sounds like a lot of fun!"

"Finished!" Dash called out.

"Yay! Do you wanna tidy up and put your coat on?" Amy smiled, watching her son beaming with a nod.

"So what are you doing after you get home?" Tikal asked.

"I'm having a," she stopped before shaking her head with a smile, "I'm having a dinner date with Sonic back at the house."

"I was wondering why you were extra excited today," the orange echidna noted, giggling when seeing Amy's face turn slightly red, "But this is big. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Fondly, Amy nodded. "Yeah, it has."

"Well, you won't have to worry about Sonic's cooking," Tikal assured her, "Tails is a great teacher and Knuckles learned how to cook from me and believe me, even though I'm supposed to be his sweet little sister, I can be pretty strict when it comes to not burning the house down. He was obedient the whole time so I'm sure he was like that with Sonic."

She burst out laughing. "Oh yeah, I can see that all right. Probably fighting most of the time with a messy spatula and then Tails calmly intervening telling them to stop."

When they all got their things and made their way outside to the front, Amy fished for her keys and locked up the diner. She knelt down at Dash and zipped up his coat. "You be good at Auntie Tikal's house, okay?" Amy peppered kisses all over his face, "And give mommy and daddy a call when you can!"

Just as she said that, a familiar sleek blue car pulled up in front of them. Sonic opened up the driver's side of the door, getting out of it just as Dash was running towards him.

"Dad!"

"Hey, buddy!" Sonic picked him, grinning as he kissed his forehead, "Not gonna see you for the whole weekend, huh? Bet you're gonna have some fun!"

"We're gonna do soooo many things!" Dash flailed his arms excitedly, chatting away to his father.

Meanwhile, Tikal nudged her shoulder gently. Amy flinched and looked over to her friend, the echidna giving her a knowing smile back. The heat suddenly erupted on Amy's cheeks when she realised she was caught gawking at Sonic. Biting her lip sheepishly, Amy slowly trailed her eyes back at her boyfriend and looked... _respectfully._

It wasn't even a big deal. He was still in his business clothes but without his suit jacket. His sleeves though... Were rolled all the way up to his elbows, showing off the strain in his forearms.

She'd seen so much more than this from him... But maybe it was always something about his work clothes that got her cheeks matching with a tomato.

Amy slapped herself inwardly. _Stop it!_

Smiling when she saw Dash walking up to her, she knelt down again and let him leave a sweet kiss against her nose. "Bye mom!"

"Bye baby, promise me you'll be good?" Amy said, giving him a hug.

Dash giggled and nodded. "I promise!"

She watched as Dash gave Sonic one last hug before taking Tikal's hand. Tikal waved her goodbyes to them as the two walked off, disappearing into another footpath around the corner. Her heart swelled a little. Not seeing Dash for a while yearned the motherly bond in her.

"You know, I have pretty good peripheral vision," Sonic's voice snapped her back to focus as she blinked over to him, meeting his teasing grin, "And I'd like to think you were checking me out just then."

Heat flared on her cheeks again as she swung her bag at him, which he easily dodged it with a burst of laughter. "Aren't you meant to be home?!"

"I had a small emergency meeting back at work so I thought I'd come here to see Dash off and pick you up," he explained and took hold of her hand, "C'mon, I'm gonna run you a bath 'cause I bought something you can wear."

"What?" Amy let out, surprised, "Sonic, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to, Ames," he interjected softly, "Plus, I did secretly ask Tikal about what sort of dresses you're into and I think I did pretty good in finding one!"

Biting the corner of her lip, she asked, "What about the cooking?"

"I had Tails and Knuckles come over while I was at work to cut everything up to leave for me so I can cook 'em while you get ready," Sonic said as they got into his car, "See? Improvisation."

"Like I said, you're so lucky to have amazing best friends."

"I sure am," Sonic agreed.

...

Amy looked at herself in the mirror. The dress Sonic bought for her was beautiful and indeed her style. She silently thanked Tikal for knowing her so well!

It was a black dress that reached just above her knees, one side of it going down her left leg. It hugged her waist but not so tightly than she expected, which was a relief. The shoes she wore were dark blue patterned cutout heels and _Chaos_ , they were a little hard to walk in. At least they made her taller though.

Her stomach suddenly began to do flips as the situation finally sunk in. When she and Sonic got back together, they didn't really have much time to actually have some privacy other than laying in bed. Dates were always something out of her mind because just living with him was enough for her.

She suddenly felt like a teenager again, getting excited for her first date and worrying about how she looked. After knowing Sonic for so long, she could easily slap on a measly pyjama set and he'd still tell her she looked beautiful. It was bittersweet to remember their past before their break up, yet it made her happy to know that their feelings for each other remained the same now that they were adults parenting Dash.

Taking one last look at herself, Amy walked out of Sonic's bedroom as the aroma of food reached her nose. "Sonic?" she called out from the stairs, "Is it okay for me to come down now?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec!" Sonic replied before she heard his footsteps coming from the foyer till he reached the bottom of the staircase. He fiddled with his cuff links in his black dress suit as he smiled up at her, his eyes filled with so much love and admiration that Amy felt like she was going to lose her balance.

"Chaos, you look beautiful," he said, pulling out his hand for her to take.

Amy pressed her lips together, her heart fluttering as she tried to control the blush on her cheeks. Holding the railing on the staircase, she carefully made her way down the steps and took a hold of Sonic's hand when she reached the bottom. He smiled, leaving a kiss between her knuckles before one against her lips.

"Now come on, my fine _fine_ lady," he pulled her along to the dining room, "It's time for you to eat the best steak you'll ever have!"

"Those are bold words," Amy laughed as the blue hedgehog pulled out a chair from underneath the table for her to sit on, "Thank you," she said, as Sonic took a seat from opposite the table. She took the time to travel her eyes down at the food, impressed how everything was displayed before noticing that Sonic was looking at her. "What?"

"Have I ever told you that you look great in black?"

She blinked at him for a moment and then giggled, nodding. "Many, _many_ times."

He chuckled and raised his glass up. "Well, just here to say it many more times."

Amy held hers as well before they chinked them together. "You always know how to charm them, huh?"

"Don't act like you don't love it, Ames!"

Shaking her head with another laugh, she grabbed her knife and fork, getting ready to dig into the steak in front of her. Once she cut off a slice, she excitedly tucked one into her mouth and after a second of chewing, the pink hedgehog beamed widely at her boyfriend. "Oh my god, it tastes amazing!"

"See? Told you my cooking skills are exquisite!" Sonic exclaimed, a prideful look on his face as he watched her eat.

Amy covered her mouth, chewing as she spoke. "I'm sorry I even doubted you! You're definitely gonna start cooking dinner for us when you're not busy with work."

They continued to eat, chatting away about the food and what they did this week. Even when Amy thought she was talking too much, Sonic would join in without hesitation and also listened intently whenever she felt like venting about something. Most of the time, he would just look at her with a smile as she talked, warmth and tenderness on his face as he'd throw in a random comment about how gorgeous she looked. She'd toss a piece a tomato at him, jokingly demanding him to pay attention.

After filling their stomachs with some tiramisu, which Sonic admittedly said he bought from the bakery last minute because he forgot about making dessert, they walked out to the terrace together and sat down with their drinks.

Amy closed her eyes, leaning into the bench as she breathed in the air. It was a chilly evening but she didn't mind, it definitely helped her shoulders relax a little. She then slid a glance at Sonic, smiling when she saw him rub at his tired eyes before slowly closing them. He must've been exhausted and she couldn't blame him. Running back and forth from home and into work just to make tonight perfect... She couldn't help but love him even more for it. She leaned forward, running her hand down the side of Sonic's face. He opened his eyes then, kissing her palm as he held it there on his cheek. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied before running her other hand down his quills, "You look like you're about to pass out."

"Ah damn," the blue hedgehog quickly shook his head, "I really can't yet. We're not even finished."

"Sonic-" Amy stopped as he stood up and frowned slightly, "Don't force yourself, please? I already had so much fun just being with you tonight."

However, Sonic turned around and quickly winked at her, lending out his hand. "Just one more thing."

She stared at his hand before sighing, shooting him a small smile. "All right, fine."

He walked her to the middle of the terrace, pulling away briefly to set up a record player on the table. When the music started to play, Sonic offered her his hand again. "Would you care for a dance, Miss Rose?"

Amy giggled, shaking her head and took his hand. "Of course."

Sonic gently pulled her against him, giving both of them enough leg room so they could move their feet. While she was nervous about moving around with her heels, she reassured herself that she would try her best not to trip. She couldn't remember the last time she danced like this after all! Taking a deep breath, Amy looked up at the blue hedgehog, intertwining her right hand with his left, putting her own left hand onto his shoulder as his right hand lay on her hip.

They began moving to the music, their twinning green eyes locked onto each other's.

"I know it wasn't much but," Sonic pressed his lips together, a look of uncertainty glossing his face, "I just hope it makes up for everything."

"Of course it does," Amy told him and leaned up to bump their noses together, "You don't know how much it means to me that you did all this."

"Thanks," he breathed out and gently tightened his hold on her hand, "I know you hate it when I exert myself a lot, so I tried not to overthink it as much."

"I didn't think overthinking was in your vocabulary, Mister CEO," she joked lightly, earning a quiet laugh from him, "It's fine. And you're right, I _do_ hate it. But, I think I started to understand why you pushed yourself so much after we broke up," a solemn smile branded her lips, "Everything is so demanding out there..."

Sonic let out a low hum. "It's gotten better, _much_ better. I feel like if I didn't have Tails and Knuckles there, I would have gone insane. Every time I saw Dash, he would always somehow make me forget about it, y'know? That I'm a father first before some messy CEO."

"You're not some 'messy CEO', idiot," Amy said, rolling her eyes, "If anything, you're a hardworking one. That was what broke us up, remember?"

"I think I'd still call that messy," a grin tugged his lips, "It was all new to me back then, managing time and all that. I just finally started to get used to it right when it was too late."

She decided to stay silent for a moment, taking in his words. "I like to think things happen for a reason, Sonic."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. It made me realise what I need the most and what I definitely can't lose again."

"I'm with you on that one there," Amy agreed with a hum of her own, "I guess it made me realise that I'm not destined to fall in love with anyone else."

"I won't argue with you about that," Sonic chuckled out, "Because I guess that's what fate decided for me as well."

Amy laughed as he twirled her around. When she turned back towards him, she suddenly felt something slide down her finger. The music came to an end and she blinked down at her left hand, gaze coming to focus on the silver ring that hugged her finger.

_...What?_

"That's why," Sonic continued, exhaling as he sent a charming smile down at her, his thumb softly rubbing over her knuckles, "I think it's time for me to ask you something."

Her heart almost stopped, her eyes gradually widening and _widening-_

Suddenly, it became harder to breathe.

Sonic slowly went down on one knee, his hand gently cupping her own. His face was so tender, she couldn't remember the last time she saw so much emotion coming from him all at once. It made her doubt the strength she had to stand right now, as she felt her knees could buckle down at any given moment.

"It didn't take much for me to fall in love with you," he smiled, another toothy, flirtatious grin running past his lips, "Everyone always suspected I had this massive crush on you in middle school and _boy,_ were they right. I couldn't take my eyes off of you every time I'd see you. I was _hooked_. Though, I knew you were nervous around me because of who I was, and still am today. You kept thinking I was leagues away from you when in reality, you were _leagues_ away from _me._ You had your life set already, a family business in a diner while I was isolated to my own devices trying to make my dream come true. Chaos, Ames, that was what attracted me about you. Fierce, witty and determined not to give up, the three hottest things I could ever ask for in a lady."

His eyes softened. "When we finally became a couple, I was so happy. I was literally dating the most beautiful girl ever. Tails and Knuckles would always tease me about how much of a sucker I am for you, but could you blame me?" He smirked a little before he shook his head, a sigh sounding afterwards, "Before dad died, he wanted me to focus on inheriting Hedgehog Holdings right after graduating from High School and that was something I focused on intensively... regrettably," he swallowed, "It took the biggest toll on our relationship and it's something I will always regret for the rest of my life. When Dash came along, it felt like something was lifted upon my shoulders and I felt excited to become a father. He was definitely a gift from the Gods, because I don't know how he managed to be okay with seeing his own dad on a scheduled basis," Sonic exhaled again, nodding at himself, "But even so, my relationship with you was still strained and-"

"Sh-Shut up..."

Sonic stopped abruptly and looked up at her. "Huh?"

Amy's eyes were already soaked with her tears flooding down her face. For once, she was happy that she didn't bother wearing make up, because surely her face must've been a pure watery mess. Her knees finally gave out as she collapsed onto them, sniffling out her words, "You ramble too much, stupid. I-I don't need a speech."

However, Sonic's mind was completely blank whilst he nervously stared at the pink hedgehog, unsure what to do. "Wh-Wha-"

"Yes!" she wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably, "Yes, yes, yes... I'll marry you!"

The confusion lifted off the blue hedgehog's face as his eyes lit up in relief when Amy threw herself onto him. "Oh, thank Chaos..."

Amy immediately kissed him, putting in all her passion and love for him in it. She didn't even give him the chance kiss her back when she pulled away, leaning her forehead against his whilst continuing to cry as she kept on sobbing, "I love you, I love you, I love you..." She cried harder, leaving small pecks on his lips, "I love you so much."

"Jeez Ames, if I knew you'd cry this much I would've wished for a buncha handkerchiefs from the sky," Sonic teased and caressed the side of her face, "I love you too. More than the chili dogs I almost wanted to make before tonight's dinner."

She laughed through her tears, taking a look down at the ring on her finger. "It's so pretty."

"It took me forever to find the perfect one, but I knew you didn't like the over-the-top types so I went with a simple diamond," he explained as he showed her his own ring, slipping it onto his finger, "Heh, I'm glad you like it."

Staring down at their rings, Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. He quickly reciprocated, kissing her back with all he had, sending soft murmurs of more 'I love you's' against her lips.

Goodness, it felt so _surreal_. Everything in her body screamed excitement and happiness and she could tell Sonic was feeling the same way.

When they pulled away to breathe, Sonic collapsed her hand into his, squeezing them together whilst he shot her a wide grin. "To us?" he asked, almost timidly.

Amy nodded, her lips steadily curling into a big smile. "Yeah. To us."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaand there we have it, a close to this AU!
> 
> I just wanted to say, thank you ALL so much for the support in 'Back to You'. There was never meant to be a sequel but I had so many people telling me they wanted more on here and through FF.net, so I had to comply! I'm so happy you all like this kind of AU with the characters, CEO!Sonic is definitely a popular choice huh? ;) 
> 
> Maybe I'll make more CEO!Sonic stuff with other story lines in the future if anyone would like that! Maybe a bodyguard or florist AU? Haha, there's so many to choose from for these two dorks! 
> 
> Again, you're all amazing and strive me to write every single day. So till next time! ♡


End file.
